Laberinto
by Cattonnis
Summary: —Porque me perteneces. Por eso te salvé.


**Título**: Laberinto.  
Angustia/Romance/Horror.  
**Rated**: M -violencia, palabras malsonantes, sexo-.  
Cato/Katniss/Peeta.  
**Resumen**: —Porque me perteneces. Por eso te salvé.

* * *

_"Los **deseos** que negamos nos encuentran **fatalmente**."_  
_-Anónimo-_

* * *

**Prólogo:** Bienvenidos al desconcierto**.**

—¡Las lanzas!

Atala gritaba como si eso fuera necesario, pero no lo era: los veinticuatro tributos estaban prestando exacta atención a todo lo que decía, incluso los más petulantes y los más nerviosos estaban atentos aunque a su manera. Esa mujer era alta, morena y cuando posaba su mirada sobre alguno de ellos los hacía dudar en si quedarse mirándola era inapropiado o lo más seguro.

Katniss estaba nerviosa. Sentía que, si bien el clima del enorme Centro de Entrenamiento era estable y no pesado, su traje se le estaba pegando al cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba. Se había quedado mirando el gigantesco salón más de lo aconsejado, mostrándose impactada y, en algunos momentos, ida en sus pensamientos. Peeta se lo había hecho saber, con esa mirada dubitativa de siempre que ponía con ella que no le hacía sentir compasión por él, sino rabia.

—¡Se encuentran en esa esquina! —señaló el lugar, sabiéndolo de memoria sin mirarlo—. Hay de todos los largos, anchos y pesos que quieran. Y tienen cientos de blancos a los que darle. ¿Preguntas?

Marvel, el tributo del Distrito 1, sonrió y se frotó las manos extasiado. Atala lo ignoró por completo, a pesar de que acababa de acaparar la atención de los demás tributos, quienes lo miraron con sorna o, mayormente, temor. Peeta miró a su compañera de distrito significativamente, y Katniss captó lo que quería decir. El tributo del Distrito 1 era tan soso como engreído, y acababa de decirles cuál era su mejor arma.

—¡Y por último, las plantas comestibles! Allí aprenderán cosas que seguramente necesitarán, niños. No desperdicien sus tiempos.

Atala sonaba y parecía una persona mayor pero, según lo que Haymitch le había dicho a Katniss, ella no tenía más de veintiún años. Demasiado joven para ser tan estricta e imponente. Pero para ser del Capitolio no era tan excéntrica, como todo y todos lo que habían visto hasta ahora.

Katniss había permanecido, al igual que los demás tributos, en absoluto silencio durante toda la explicación extensa de la entrenadora. Había prestado mayor atención a las descripciones de las estaciones como hacer nudos, la clasificación de los insectos, las plantas comestibles y los refugios. Fiel a lo que Haymitch le había dicho decidió pasar de largo a la estación más llamativa y que más le iba: el arco y la flecha. Haymitch podía ser la persona con menos aspecto de sabiduría y que menos confianza te hiciera sentir, pero cuando hablaba de algo que tenía razón se le notaba al instante.

"_No muestren sus habilidades. Pasen desapercibidos. Para los demás tributos, ustedes son escoria y las muertes más rápidas de conseguir. Hagan cosas que no llamen la atención, y de paso observen, analicen, presten atención._"

—Eso es todo por ahora. Bienvenidos al primer día de entrenamiento.

Atala giró y se fue por el mismo lugar de donde vino: un gran y alto arco de hierro que parecía tener metros y metros de profundidad, pero luego apareció en el segundo piso. Se acercó al borde de ese nivel y se los quedó mirando con atención. Katniss se sintió insegura y Peeta no mejoraba la situación con su creciente y demostrativo miedo.

—¿Quieres ir a alguna estación? —preguntó, cuando de pronto todos los tributos empezaron a dispersarse hacia los costados. Los tributos de los Distritos más ricos se dirigieron riéndose y codeándose a las estaciones con las armas más mortíferas.

—Vamos a hacerlo todo como Haymitch dijo —comentó Katniss, recibiendo el asentimiento de Peeta de inmediato—. Me interesan los nudos.

—Vamos por los nudos, entonces.

Caminaron en silencio. Por suerte, a pesar de lo increíblemente espacioso que era ese lugar, sus pasos no hacían eco ni nada por el estilo que llamase la atención de los demás. La estación de los nudos consistía en una simulación de selva, espaciosa y muy bien hecha. Miró a Peeta, que estaba con la boca semi abierta observando como la chica del Distrito 2 lanzaba cuchillos con proeza y sin fallar en ninguno de sus tiros en esa estación cercana a la de ellos.

—Peeta, concéntrate —aseveró Katniss, y su compañero se arrodilló junto a ella no sin antes mandarle algunos vistazos nuevamente a la pequeña joven de los cuchillos, por si se le escapaba uno.

—Es buena —advirtió Peeta. Katniss descubrió de quién se escondería primero el chico del pan. Y sólo para observar miró hacia la estación de los cuchillos.

—Sí, lo es.

Peeta se sorprendió ante la frialdad de Katniss, quien pronto volvió con la misma mirada hacia los nudos y comenzó a hacer uno bastante complicado.

—Nos están mirando, Peeta. La chica del Distrito 1 nos observa con una sonrisa gigante, como si estuviera orgullosa de su hermana menor por darte miedo —los ojos grises de Katniss mostraban desaprobación, y Peeta ahora entendía cómo había llevado a flote a su hermana menor y a su madre. Era cruda—. Relájate, has como si no viste algo interesante.

Peeta había mirado a Katniss y luego a sus manos moviéndose entre la soga una y otra vez. Tenía ganas de decirle que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero prefirió asentir ante la recomendación de su compañera y volvió a mirar a la chica de los cuchillos, quien acababa de darle en la cabeza a un maniquí que cayó hacia atrás. La diminuta chica giró e hizo una reverencia para sus observadores, en este caso los del Distrito 1 y su compañero del Distrito 2. Peeta miró a Katniss y se rió. La cara de la bonita rubia se convirtió en un poema, quien codeó rápidamente a su compañero, el de las lanzas, para que mirara junto con ella al espectáculo que Peeta estaba dando.

—Conseguiste llamar su atención. Bravo —dijo, enojada. Peeta borró su sonrisa.

—Es mi manera de mostrarme relajado —intentó defenderse. A unos metros de ellos, el amante de las lanzas los miraba con el ceño sumamente fruncido y los brazos sin estar más cruzados—. Ya hay una alianza entre los tributos...

—No, esa es la manera de ellos de mostrarse relajados. Simplemente ignóralos —una gota de sudor cayó desde la frente de Katniss hasta el nudo completamente mal hecho.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —ahora Peeta estaba impaciente.

—El punto es —dijo, levantando la cabeza de improvisto y tirando el nudo al suelo— que me vea confiada y que parezca que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Katniss se levantó, furiosa por no haber hecho algo tan simple como lo que Haymitch había dicho y frustrada porque creyó que podría hacer el nudo. No sabía a dónde iba a dirigirse, pero lo más lejos posible de donde está la estación de los tributos profesionales era un claro destino.

Peeta la observó alejarse con el corazón encendido, Katniss era difícil de entender. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a mirar hacia el par de parejas de tributos profesionales. La chica rubia y su compañero lo estaban mirando con atención, obviamente intentando infundirle el miedo que creían la profesional de los cuchillos no pudo hacerlo. La pequeña morocha miraba a su compañero con recelo, al rubio gigante, quien estaba mirando a Katniss alejarse, con una sonrisa pequeña y los brazos cruzados.

** . . . **

—Los del Distrito 1 se llaman Glimmer y Marvel, los demás Clove y Cato —comentó Peeta, cuando Katniss se colocó por fin a su lado. Ya estaba por terminar el horario de entrenamiento que Atala les había indicado, y Katniss se había cansado de estudiar las plantas y los insectos, pero allí por lo menos se había mantenido sola y distante de los demás.

—¿Quienes? —preguntó, pero no tardó en saber que los demás eran del Distrito 2—. Ah, claro. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Peeta se sonrojó ligeramente, porque sabía lo que Katniss estaba deduciendo: que para enterarse de los nombres tuvo que haber hablado con alguien, y por lo tanto llamar atención.

—La chica del Distrito 5 es rara, pero parece ser muy buena observando.

Katniss frunció el ceño, y a continuación miró el brazo de Peeta completamente pintado. Decidió hacer caso omiso a la estupidez que Peeta había cometido, porque seguro se había mostrado amistoso y tímido con la muchacha delgada y pelirroja, quien sin dudas no era ninguna tonta: la había visto observar a cada tributo con atención mientras Atala explicaba las estaciones y los horarios, y también la había captado mientras anotaba mentalmente a dónde se dirigía cada tributo. Era una observadora. Y se habrá dado cuenta de que Peeta está inseguro. Katniss gruñó en su interior.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, intentando dispersar su mente. Peeta miró su brazo y sonrió.

—Soy bueno con las pinturas, el camuflaje es lo mío —se levantó de su cómoda silla y se acercó al tronco de un árbol. Katniss se sorprendió con sinceridad cunado puso su brazo al nivel del tronco. Pasaba desapercibido por completo.

—Sí eres bueno —comentó, Peeta se sonrojó y eso la molestó, la incomodó—. Te aclaro que no necesitamos aliados.

Peeta dejó de mirar su brazo con una auténtica sonrisa de niño que acababa de adquirir un juguete y la miró con las cejas levantadas, mostrando auténtica sorpresa.

—No sabía que éramos un equipo.

—¡Tributos, reúnanse! —gritó Atala, en el mismo centro en donde se había ubicado hoy temprano, un poco antes de las diez de la mañana.

Katniss giró y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, firme. "No sabía que éramos un equipo". Así que Peeta no era tan tonto como parecía. Claro que no lo era, Katniss aspiró profundamente, era todo un actor. Que había conseguido saber los pensamientos de Katniss a través de ella misma, su máxima habilidad, y sus estrategias para pasar desapercibida y cómo tratar a los demás tributos. Sus manos se tensaron y destensaron tres veces. La tonta había sido ella.

Atala esperaba paciente en el centro, con las manos agarradas detrás de su espalda y la mirada yendo de tributo en tributo a medida que iban llegando. Katniss fue la tercera en llegar, los profesionales fueron los últimos. Peeta se había colocado a su lado, pero se limpiaba su brazo con un trapo sin mirarla.

—Su rutina termina a las doce, como verán y anticipé hoy. A partir de mañana pueden venir a la hora que deseen, pero las puertas se mantendrán abiertas hasta las doce. Pueden venir más tarde, a partir de las tres. ¿Preguntas? —asintió, con una sonrisa burlona cuando no escuchó ninguna— Como sabrán, para llegar hasta este piso tuvieron que pasar por otros once. Esta es la sala de entrenamiento más variada de todas. Pero los demás pisos están más equipados, y se basan en sólo dos o tres temas exactos. Cualquier duda, consulten. Mañana visitaremos a las diez el piso siete, Gauntlet, como yo lo llamo. Es una carrera de obstáculos con la que tranquilamente pueden tener pesadillas esta noche, así que no les diré más nada. Y el último día haremos esto —señaló hacia el techo, en donde, demasiado lejos del suelo, una red de cuerdas colgaba. Debían ser siete metros de largo y ocho metros de ancho de cuerdas y cuerdas. Katniss pudo imaginarse lo que debían hacer—, veo sus rostros llenos de felicidad. Por hoy lo hicieron bien. Descansen.

Un coro de "gracias" e "igualmente" muy amargo se escuchó antes de que ella se diera vuelta y volviera a irse por el mismo lugar. Katniss había estado mirando a los alrededores en todo momento, buscando a la chica del Distrito 5, pero al igual que hoy al comienzo le había costado de sobremanera encontrarla. Pero cuando lo hizo, la vio haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en la presentación de Atala. También se encontró con el chico del Distrito 11 mirándola atentamente, con los labios fruncidos: decidió que si había alguien con quien no quería cruzarse en la arena, era con el. Ignoró con una buena actuación los ojos marrones oscuros penetrantes de la chica del Distrito 2, Clove como había dicho Peeta, que la miraron con la sombra de unas oscuras cejas fruncidas.

Al parecer Peeta había esperado que ella no se fuera sin él, pero le rompió todos los esquemas dirigiéndose hacia los dos ascensores únicos existentes. Los Distritos 11 y 8 se bajaron juntos, pero no mostraban tener ganas de relacionarse los unos a los otros, y Katniss vio con razón como los del Distrito 8 observaban con un poco de temor al rostro duro del chico del 11.

Apretó el botón del otro ascensor para que este se abriera, y cuando estuvo apunto de entrar una mano femenina y blanca se colocó sobre su pecho con los dedos estirados hacia atrás, como si a duras penas quería tocarla con su maculada palma. Katniss miró a la chica rubia del Distrito 1, debía tener la misma edad que ella. Glimmer tenía una pinta de cabeza vacía y Katniss aún no sabía en qué podía ser buena y mortífera como sus aliados, pero al parecer en nada.

—Este es nuestro —dijo, con una voz fina y prepotente. Era atractiva, y como pasaba con todas las chicas atractivas tenía a su perrito faldera detrás: en este caso, Marvel, quien le miraba el culo con una sonrisa babosa.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Katniss, sin poder evitarlo. Esa chica no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Everdeen no tardó en darse cuenta que con "_nuestro_" la rubia bonita se estaba refiriendo a su compañero de distrito, a los dos del Distrito 2 y por supuesto a ella misma. Los chicos del Distrito 2. Se veían mucho más mortales que la rubia y el flacucho alto. Clove volvía a mirar a Katniss de manera amenazante, como si quisiera apuñalarla ya ahí mismo, y lo haría si no fuera por las reglas. Hizo caso omiso a la pequeña que debía tener alrededor de catorce o quince años, al igual que con el rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes.

—Córrete —Glimmer desvaneció su sonrisa encantadora y puso una cara de bruja que le quedaba muy acertada. Marvel puso sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de la rubia.

—No la toques —le dijo, burlón. Y ella y Clove se rieron junto a el.

—Podrán usar este ascensor luego de que yo llegue a mi habitación y lo desinfecten para sus culos reales —Katniss ingresó al instante dentro del cubículo y se dispuso a tocar el botón para que éste se cerrara, si no fuera porque Cato entró en el y la obligó a colocarse contra la pared. No la empujó, ni la tocó, ni nada. Simplemente caminó hasta ella de manera amenazante hasta que Katniss decidió que no quería sentir su cuerpo enorme y duro llevándola hasta atrás.

—Bien hecho Cato —dijo Clove, sonriente. Katniss la fulminó con la mirada sin poder evitarlo, tampoco quería evitarlo— ¿Qué miras, rata?

—Mantente fuera, Clove —dijo Cato, mirando a Katniss fijamente. No se había movido en ningún momento. Estiró su musculoso brazo y apretó sin mirar el botón, y a continuación el ascensor se cerró.

Lo último que Katniss vio fue la furiosa mirada de Clove, las escépticas de Marvel y Glimmer, las observadoras de los demás tributos y la temerosa y sorprendida mirada de Peeta. Y volvió a mirar a Cato, quien le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Su cuerpo estaba a un escaso metro del de ella, pegada a la pared, y tenía que bajar la cabeza para poder mirarla bien. Aunque también lo hacía para que quedara en más evidencia lo mucho más alto que él era.

—Glimmer espera que una escoria como tu tenga educación e inteligente —se rió él solo—, si apenas tienen para comer.

Katniss apretó sus manos en puños y levantó el rostro, desafiante. Cato la observó encantado.

—No me asustan.

—Sí lo hacemos —dijo Cato, levantando las cejas, diciéndole estúpida por intentar que él se tragara eso—. Pero aparte te gusta enfrentarnos.

Katniss no le prestó atención y giró su mirada hacia el ascensor, en la parte superior. El número "8" aparecía en verde delante de un fondo negro. Faltaba para llegar al primer piso.

—¿No te gusta estar a solas conmigo? —preguntó el rubio, y Katniss simplemente hizo una mueca de asco. Eso pareció enojarlo, e inesperadamente puso con una brusquedad y fuerza temible su mano contra la pared del ascensor muy cerca del rostro de Katniss. No tenía ganas de averiguar si él acababa de ocasionar una hendidura en el ascensor. Estaba recordándose fervientemente que las reglas del juego no permitían que él la hiriera antes de estar en la arena— Te hice una pregunta.

Katniss lo miró fijamente, estaba consiente de que tenía miedo, bastante, y que no había sido inteligente con lo que había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que si iban a ser a la primera que buscaran en la arena, por lo menos que tengan un par de razones más.

—¿No te gusta estar a solas conmigo, eh?

—Aquí me aburre. En la arena no estaría mal.

Los ojos de Cato se abrieron con sorpresa y luego largó una estúpida carcajada. Dio unos pasos atrás y se despeinó el cabello, hilarante. Katniss lo miraba sin temor, con los ojos grises duros, pero estaba espantada. Era una bestia, una bestia que la mataría con un sólo par de golpes.

—Eres muy estúpida para amenazar a un profesional —le dijo, volviendo a acercarse a ella hasta que la obligó a poner literalmente su espalda contra la pared nuevamente—. Chica en Llamas, ¿eh?

Katniss sonrió abiertamente, recordando las palabras de Haymitch anoche: "_No estarán felices. Robaste todas las cámaras en el Desfile. Ahora tendrás que intentar pasar desapercibida con esfuerzo_". Haymitch no se encontrará contento cuando se entere de que no terminó haciéndolo bien.

—¿Ese apodo te hace recordar a cómo llamé la atención de todos anoche? Nadie te recuerda.

Eso pareció enojarlo. Pero enojarlo en un punto que para nada era conveniente para el orgullo, el bienestar o el cuello de Katniss. Las fosas nasales del rubio comenzaron a cerrarse y a abrirse con ferocidad, y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada. Comenzó a levantar su brazo lentamente y mantuvo su mano abierta, la cual se dirigía perezosamente y temblorosa al cuello de Katniss. Y entonces sonó el ascensor.

Katniss se corrió de inmediato, y sin darle tiempo a Cato de que la siguiera o agarrara, salió de allí y se dispuso a dirigirse rápidamente al edificio de los apartamentos.

—¡Chica en Llamas, esto no termina acá!

**. . .**

Acababa de darse un baño en la ducha que menos inspiraba confianza en el mundo: con tantos extraños botones. Vergonzosamente había tenido que intentar varias veces para encontrar uno efectivo y que no hiciera al agua ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Ya estaba vestida, y no se detuvo a secarse el pelo que estaba mojando por completo la espalda de su camiseta, tenía mucho hambre y quería dirigirse sin contratiempos a la cocina.

Peeta estaba en el sofá, hablando con Haymitch de forma apresurada y por poco comenzando a escupir. Cuando la vio, se levantó de inmediato, y Haymitch que estaba de espaldas a ella giró su cabeza mostrando un rostro rojo.

—¡Katniss! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —Peeta estaba realmente enojado. Katniss se detuvo a mirarlo— ¡¿No que no teníamos que llamar la atención?! ¿Esa es tu manera de pasar desapercibida?

—Cálmate, Peeta. No tienes por qué preocuparte —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y antes de darse vuelta y alejarse hacia la cocina agregó reacia—: No somos un equipo.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: soy completamente consciente de que debería estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de "Esclavizada" pero realmente no puedo, desde que se me borraron los capítulos que tenía escritos de esa historia (uno con alto contenido sexual que realmente me costó horrores escribir) que no puedo volver a escribir algo lógico para continuarla. Claro que algún día actualizaré, pero les pido paciencia, y mientras tanto les dejo esta nueva historia de la cual tengo muchas ansias de continuar.

Esto es nada más que un prólogo y puede que aún no les llame tanto la atención, pero a medida que va pasando va creciendo la trama. El resumen es algo que, si bien puede ser bastante obvio, tiene lugar dentro de unos cinco o cuatro capítulos recién. Será una historia larga, no sabría decirles bien cuánto, pero más de diez capítulos tiene que tener (y digo tiene porque no creo poder poner tantas ideas en solo diez)

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, que realmente es lo único por lo que volví a fanfiction (me refiero a los comentarios de "Suya" y "Ley de Faraday", y especialmente de "Esclavizada"). Háganme saber su opinión, ya sea de la pareja, de la trama, del resumen, de cómo escribo, de la historia, etcétera. Pero para mí es realmente muy importante, y de esa manera no los defraudaré como escritora, me esforzaré realmente.

Eso es todo por ahora, ésto es sólo un prólogo, por eso tiene pinta de corto, pero los capítulos tendrán alrededor de cinco mil palabras o más. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Les saluda una ferviente fan: Cattonnis.


End file.
